False Warrior
by SesshG
Summary: A champion of her bloodline, Kagome must survive to gain her freedom. To win, others must die. However, duty is never so black and white.


Greetings everyone! I will make this short-because the chapter is super short. I hope you enjoy this; I came up with an idea while scrolling through other stories. I am always open to correction and suggestions. I will think as I go. This will be as up in the air for me as the product will be for you. Sounds fun neh?

For reference: **'Thinking'**

"Talking"

 _Flashback_

Ps: I HATE stories that go back and forth from English to Japanese. To me, it destroys the plot. Though I love learning, interpreting simple conversation in the middle of a good read is tedious. Names and Location will be all I refer to in Japanese.

* * *

 ****Without further ado****

Her silent footfalls met the forest floor with some fervor. It was unusually frigid outside and that interrupted her thoughts. Snatching up her collar over her thin neck she attempted to shield herself from the cold. The wind bit at her ankles, and her fingertips began to numb. Currently her mind was focused on a subject that exasperated her greatly-Morality. It was something that invaded her thoughts often. Her position as a Priestess did not give her the pleasure of disregarding it as her friends did. There was drinking, partying, and unabashed sexual activity. Kagome blushed at that, but don't we all have urges? Chuckling to herself as she walked she inwardly shrugged. It was not in her nature to berate people for actions she had considered taking herself. She herself was not a "good person", not by any stretch of the word. Well, maybe she was if you considered it to be the type of stretch one does _after_ the exercise, realizing in their horror-and aching muscles- that they should have stretched before. Looking over the expanse of the nature trails she noticed two sets of eyes regarding her warily but silently. Her aura had expanded during her stroll and she unconsciously loosened her hold on her power. To their relief she masked it once more. It wasn't as if they were wary because they thought she'd attack them, their concern was probably for their lack of knowledge on her unseen opponent. If she was engaged in such a show of strength, surely they were in the danger of whomever she was attacking. Grumbling in irritation she walked on. Her station as a priestess seemed to convey the idea that she was without feelings like anger, or hatred. These stereotypes remained baffling; she was a Miko not a teletubby. Miko's and Priests were more like freaks of nature, the spider man among supermen. Power specifically given to combat no one other than their demon cohabitants. She could fend off no rapist, murderer, or child molester as long as they were human. Relying on her own strength to fight human monsters made her question much about her pre-ordained fight with demons. She bitterly laughed again, and received a strange look from a passer-by; her large bat ears swiveled in her direction. Dipping her head in mumbled apology, she continued moving silently out of the wooded path. Cheeks still burning with slight embarrassment, her phone buzzed to life in her pocket. Tensing she fluidly removed it from her pocket, squinting at the caller I.D she answered

"Hell-"

"Kagome! Where are you?"

"Sango, you know I do my walks in the morning"

"You can say hello to mother earth at a later time. We have training you know"

"I-" she attempted to reply

"Just get here, you know how he gets when you're la-" there was a shout of anger in the background and the sound of the phone dropping to the ground she flinched and lowered the device.

Huffing in response, she made an annoyed noise of affirmation and hung up the phone. Pageantry is what this "sacred" practice had become. Mandatory pageantry. Humans and demons living side-by-side vying for dominance in the most politically correct way possible. In the arena. The Higurashis, Saito's, and the Hitomi families consisted of what they called the Tenshi: the Hitomi -the demon slayers, the Saito's- the priests, and the Higurashi's -the priestesses. The Faa, Taisho, Onigumo, and Reen families were demons, and they were called the Akuma: The faa- wolf demons, Reen-the elementals, Onigumos-the spider demons, and the Taisho's were the dog demons. Beginning sometime in the edo period, after the shikon was destroyed by Midoriko, the lull of violence between humans and demons brought about a state of relative peace. Though 500 years had brought about many cases of racial-mixing and harmony, there were those who also wished to establish who was the strongest from their lot. The victor became the physical representation of the superior race. It was this that brought her to those thoughts during her stroll. After all, to the public, her purity had to be maintained. 'Morals' were essential in maintaining the integrity of the games. Kagome Higurashi was one of many champions for the pure, 'untainted' human race. As far as the world comes, it craved the separation and oppression of _someone_ \- even if the entire world wanted to get along. A wrench was thrown in their lot every time. The Akuma were the exotic and 'tainted' ones. Bad guy fetish fans _loved_ the aesthetic. Kagome, however, was aware that everything was not as it seemed. Her mind wandered to a memory of one young girl from their battles who's blood came out from all over, spilling from her orifices' like applying undue pressure to a ketchup packet. The victors grin made her heart clench painfully in her chest, she felt guilt about the relief that washed over her-he too was a tenshi, they would never meet on the battlefield.

Covering her mouth at the bile that threatened to rise out of her stomach, she calmed herself. It wouldn't do to throw up her breakfast before training. Looking up she found herself at her destination. The training dojo. Long steps trailed up, up, up to a homely white building pushed discreetly in between a path of large willow trees. The siding was old and decaying. There were no markings that revealed its importance. Looking down at the creaking wooden stairs in disgust she willed them to cave in under her dainty feet. An explosion brought her eyes back toward the building; she winced slightly as the smoke started to rise. There was the unmistakable sound of an injured body hitting _something_ -the floor maybe, the roof? -Of that she was unsure. Rolling her shoulders she willed herself up the stairs. Walking through the barrier surrounding the building she wavered, steadying herself from the furious aura that had washed over her. Doors in the distance slammed open, the wood cried out in protest, cracking under the pressure. Tensing, a mirthless smile appeared on her face, awaiting the ire of her _Master_. A sarcastic thought flitted through her mind as the last door flew open

 **'Praise be to Kami, to be a child of Tenshi and Akuma'**

A shiver ran up her spine; as she swore felt the indignation of the Gods.

* * *

So, what do you think? Comments and criticism are always appreciated. Throughout this I will always warn when I may be disappearing for spell to not leave you guys waiting with baited breath. I am a college student! Work with me


End file.
